The present disclosure relates to position adjuster apparatus and, in particular, to control apparatus for adjusting an article system such as a lens mount or mirror mount in x, y and z coordinates.
For purposes of illustration, the present invention is described with respect to the precise positioning of optical system components such as mirrors or lens of the type used with precision optical apparatus such as laser systems. However, the present invention is applicable in general to systems which require or would benefit from precise, convenient positioning and position adjustment in the x, y and/or z coordinates.
The controlled propagation of laser beams necessarily requires quite accurate adjustments in the position of the mirrors and lenses which are used to control the path and beam optics. Adjuster systems are available which provide the required accuracy and positioning and adjusting positions but typically are bulky, complex and expensive. The complexity of such systems further introduces problems in the overall adjustment because of backlash.
There are also available adjuster systems which utilize micrometer-type techniques. These are based upon differential motion in which the difference in thread sizes achieves a differential pushing motion. However, micrometers were originally designed for measuring, not for adjustment, which typically requires greater amounts of force than does measuring. By design, such micrometers are inherently limited with respect to the application of the relatively large forces that are required for component mirror and lens mount adjustment in precision optical applications such as laser systems.